Devil in disguise
by kurayami megami
Summary: Camina como un Ángel, Habla como tal, y A pesar de que Malcolm es sabio, no puede ver el diablo en su Mirada.


** Devil in disguise**

Malcolm siente que la vida se le escapa en un suspiro, después de pasar tanto tiempo escondido a las orillas del lago. No es que se estuviera escondiendo de algo (o de alguien), simplemente deseaba pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, para calmar aquella grandiosa máquina que era su mente y que lo estaba atormentando con cosas inútiles.

A esas alturas debería estar ayudando a su Hermana Annabeth con alguno de sus proyectos, o intentando alejar a ese hijo de Poseidón que su madre tanto detestaba, pero no podía siquiera asomar su cabeza para mostrarse. No, no estaba seguro, Ni en condiciones para lanzarse de nuevo al campamento. Seguro le recordarían el error que había cometido y ni en millones de años saldría a dar la cara de nuevo.

Porque un hijo de Atenea no podía errar de esa manera.

Las rizas volvían a su cabeza como fuertes golpes. El estómago se le hizo un hueco cóncavo que le perforó los intestinos, igual que cuando le clavabas una espada a alguien, solo que a él lo había atravesado algo peor. El pinchazo le había afectado el cerebro, y su capacidad para razonar fríamente, dejándolo como cualquier persona común y corriente… como alguien que se volvía ciego ante todo lo racional.

Comprendía que sus hermanas pudiesen caer más fácilmente, pero eso no le explicaba por qué él se había ido tan bajo. Debía estar pensando en planos, en estrategias para futuras batallas ¡o yendo a entrenar! Pero lo único que venía a su cabeza era su caminar ligero, y el sonido que hacía cuando lo iba a visitar.

Malcolm lo detestaba y se lo había dicho innumerables veces, pero se las arreglaba para entrar a su lugar de trabajo solo para saludar (y provocar que rayara sus dibujos de nuevo). Le lanzaba miradas y besos cuando nadie más lo notaba, llamándolo sabiendo que no podría resistirse (pero no contaba con que él era más sabio).

Drew insistía en coquetearle de la manera más sucia posible, mientras él trataba de resistirse.

Se removió entre las piedras húmedas y se encogió un poco más, podía escuchar a la gente llamándolo y riéndose entre dientes. Malcolm se reusó a respirar hasta que los sonidos hubiesen pasado, tragándose parte de la humillación que le supo amarga. Se sintió por primera vez un estúpido por no haber escuchado a Annabeth cuando le sorprendió mirándola, y advirtiéndole como si fuese su madre que tuviera cuidado, pues Drew no solo era una cara bonita (ni un cuerpo, ni un andar glorioso).

Existía algo sin dudas distinto en ella que le parecía curioso, y tal cual siendo un hijo de Atenea se dispuso a descubrirlo. La primera vez que se besaron le supo a un Hallazgo, y encontró fascinante su investigación, decidiendo ir por más.

Se encontraron incontables veces después de la primera, y en todas, supo que se estaba enganchando más y más a la hija de afrodita. ¿Era así que todas ellas podían hacerlo ver luces cuando lo besaban? ¿O solo era Drew quién tenía esa habilidad? Sin dudas, lo había buscado viendo más lejos de sus palabras largas y explicaciones sin sentido, pensando que no le importaba para nada que fuese un Tío "inteligente" cuando sabía que las chica de su calibre solo buscaban a los machos alfa dispuestos a sacrificar sus bíceps por ellas.

El sentimiento lo atrapó como a un ave en una jaula, y Drew lo tuvo dónde quería.

Cuando lo expuso frente a todos, rechazándolo como a cualquiera que se le hubiera declarado, Negando que alguna vez ella lo había buscado taconeando hasta su cabaña y pestañeado hasta que había caído. Nunca había creído que podía estar enamorado de ella, ni cuando Drew había usado su Talento para hacerle decir cosas que no sentía, y al momento en el que le aplicó el "Solo como amigos de lejos" su corazón se rompió. Doliendo como los mil demonios, y destruido de una forma que no conocía se arrastró hasta el lago, tratando de no soltarse a maldecir o llorar, pues lo estaban siguiendo solo para hacer más largo su sufrimiento.

Fue cuando escuchó que todo había sido parte de un Rito de iniciación.

Estúpido le quedaba corto al darse cuenta que él había sido parte de todo, y no haberlo previsto. Aquellos ojos lo habían llevado hasta el cielo y le dijeron cosas que quería oír, y Drew se había vuelto un ángel ante sus ojos, olvidándose por completo de lo fríos que estaban cada vez que lo miraba.

Malcolm se armó de valor y recordó que no debía sentir pena, pues la chica era el mismísimo Hades en persona y no era el primer chico que caía por una hija de Afrodita. Trató de serenarse y enfriar su cabeza, respondiendo al primer llamado que le hicieron por parte de sus hermanos para volver a su cabaña.

Llegó a la conclusión (de su arduo trabajo de investigación) que no debían subestimar a los hijos de la diosa del amor, puesto que ellos tenían el control sobre el poder más importante de todos y que si querían, podían hacerte sentir cosas que no eran verdad y engañarte, hasta destruirte por completo. Pues aunque nadie mas lo dijera, siempre traían algo de maldad en ellos, disfrazados bajo hermosos rostros y voces atrayentes. Pero sobre todo, bajo el deseo hambriento de amor, esperando ansiosos a hacer caer a cualquier iluso que se dejara (y quisiera).

Y el iluso fue el, al no ver el diablo en su mirada.

* * *

**_¡Hola! seguramente muchos me lincharán por que no estoy escribiendo en mi fic de "La bendición de Afrodita" pero necesitaba sacar esta idea de mi sistema cuando oí la canción de El "Rey" y no me resistí a escribir esto a pesar de que mañana tengo examen y no he estudiado ni un poquito. _**

**_Espero que no me haya salido tan fumado, pero si escuchan la canción (es maravillosa) sabrán que lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fueron éstos dos. Siempre supe que Drew era una maldita, pero jamás había escrito nada de ella y yo tengo algo con los hijos de Afrodita (No lo sé, posiblemente ella se mi mamá). El caso es que la idea surgió y Malcolm es un personaje tan libre como el viento, por lo que espero llenar sus expectativas._**

**_Si no les gustó igual pueden decirme, no me molesto. _**

**_Gracias a todos por leer y juro que continuaré mi historia, ¡AÚN NO ME MUERO!_**

**_con amor._**

**_Kura._**


End file.
